


Down to the sea bed.

by loutopia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loutopia/pseuds/loutopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis murió sólo para encontrarse con la noticia de que seguía vivo, y que los días parecían repetirse y encerrarse en una burbuja sin dirección. Él va a necesitar más confianza para dejarse llevar.<br/>“¿Crees que yo esté hecho de tristeza?”<br/>“Creo que tú estás hecho de magia, Lou”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to the sea bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, esto es un fanfic de Before I Fall, una novela escrita por Lauren Oliver, no es una adaptación, ¿Está inspirada en la novela? Como ustedes quieran decirle, y decidí hacerla de H/L porque me sentía más cómoda con ellos que haciendo personajes y buscarles un nombre, y no gracias, al principio comenzó como una de esas cosas que escribo por aburrimiento pero siguió su rumbo y terminó en algo.

      **L** a muerte no era en lo que pensaba a menudo, y si lo hubiera hecho, no le importaba lo suficiente, jamás se preguntó cómo sería el día en el que al fin se fuera de la tierra  llena de sarcasmo y malas pasadas, no va a mentir, algún momento se pudo imaginar a su alma vieja en un hospital con quizás sus nietos a un costado de la cama con miradas de cachorro, preguntándose si al siguiente día su abuelo seguiría allí. Tal vez su madre siempre tuvo la razón y los cigarrillos iban a terminar envenenándole a tal punto que su pulmón se convertiría en un doloroso cáncer que lo llevaría hasta la luz.

  
Pero la cosa era que solo tenía diecisiete años, todavía estaba quejándose por levantarse cada mañana para ir al colegio, se iba a fiestas y despertaba con resaca al siguiente día, odiaba a sus profesores aun cuando ellos (tal vez) querían lo mejor para su futuro, estaba empezando a probar y el cigarrillo era una de esas cosas que no podía evitar, su madre seguía diciéndole que debía cambiar y él seguía elevando el volumen de la música para no tener que escucharla.  
Así que, podrás imaginar que lo menos que podría pasar por su cabeza era la muerte, aunque se enfrentaba a ella cada día.  
Entonces, fue una de esas cosas que te llegan de golpe, porque, la vida te golpea constantemente, y no estás listo para recibir los golpes hasta que llegan, y de alguna forma debes mantener un puño apretado y contener la respiración.

  
Las cosas te llegan de golpe y quizás Louis estaba tan distraído que no lo vio llegar, en su cabeza solo había frustración en ese momento, sus manos estaban ardiendo y su corazón latía a un ritmo exagerado. Quizás había sido un presentimiento ¿Quién sabe? Quizás Dios le había dado ésta señal, como diciendo: _bastardo, es tu fin_. Pero si lo había dado, Louis no lo había sentido, como cuando te despiertas por las mañanas con esa sensación de que algo malo acaba de ocurrir, ese cosquilleo en tu piel y el zumbido en tus oídos.

  
Lo único que pudo sentir fue el golpe del auto, un sordo dolor que le paralizo el cuerpo. Y mientras el mundo a su alrededor se detenía, y mientras estaba llegando el desastre, no pensó en su vida, no pensó en sus amigos; no pensó en Zayn abriendo la puerta de su habitación y gritándole porque estaban llegando tarde al colegio, no pensó en Liam mordiendo la punta del lápiz y borrando una y otra vez su ensayo de Ciencias, tampoco pensó en su familia, en su madre haciendo la cena o el aroma de manzana que siempre tenía cuando la abrazaba de pequeño, no pensó en su hermana, Lottie, pintándose las uñas de color negro y rodando los ojos a cualquier cosa que la gente dijera, tampoco pensó en Jackson, el chico que lo besó por primera vez cuando tenía catorce años, y Louis había porque jurado que recordaría sus ojos incluso cuando el diablo lo estuviera arrastrando en el infierno, y definitivamente no pensó en sus profesores hablándole sobre su lamentable futuro.

  
Louis no es egoísta, y si creías que al morir todo lo que viviste iba a llegar a ti como una película de treinta segundos, quizá te han mentido, porque lo único que recordó fue la vez que empujó a Niall Horan de la banca del receso cuando tenía ocho años. Recordó su grito ahogado, recordó cómo caía al césped, su sándwich destrozado y sus ojos con una furia casi irreal, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la forma en la que se había levantado sin decir ninguna palabra. De todas las cosas que había vivido en diecisiete años, los lugares en donde había estado, la gente que había visto, la música que había escuchado, los amigos con los que había disfrutado. Nada de eso. Solo Niall Horan y su cara sonrojada con furia.

  
Y es gracioso como solo un momento él había estado caminando por la calle, pensando en tantas cosas, pensando en Nick y su estúpida propuesta y la última nota que había recibido en su casillero, estaba tan enojado con todos, y entonces cruzo la calle, y un segundo más tarde, la bocina fue desgarrando sus oídos, y el recuerdo de los ojos de Niall Horan chispeando de ira. Hubo más, por supuesto, como el último momento, cuando estás agonizando, las maldiciones y los gritos, el sonido de las ruedas quemando contra el pavimento y el color carmesí esparcido por el suelo.

 

Luego solo quedo un silencio vacío y brillante. Una cosa que no podrías explicar, algo que va más allá de todo lo que tu capacidad mental puede soportar, y no es como si te quedaras flotando en el espacio, es más rápido que eso, va más rápido que cualquier otra cosa.  
Nunca se preguntó sobre la vida después de la muerte, también, porque se supone que cuando mueres lo haces y vas a donde sea que debes ir, a tu paraíso o a tu infierno, o a tu vacío, así que, Louis no podía estar preparado para lo que sea que siguiera luego del que se supone es el final, no cree que nadie lo esté, realmente.


End file.
